


broken bonds, bloody teeth

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo's used to protecting his emperor from assassination attempts.But he never believed he'd ever have to defend Hux from a threat arising within his very own pack of trusted knights.





	broken bonds, bloody teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you drabble for a friend who helped me out a couple weeks back! Just some omegaverse hurt/comfort with Kylo fighting to save his emperor from a bloody demise. Enjoy!

Kylo’s breath had set fire to his throat by the time he finally cut the door to the emperor’s quarters off its hinges and watched it shatter to the floor. He knew the security code to get in, but in his frenzy he couldn't recall it. Besides, with his mate in danger, he desperately needed to feel his blade slice through _ something_.

Inside his mind, Kylo could almost hear Hux admonishing him for all this collateral damage, but breaking the fine, inlaid wood was a necessary evil. Hells, if it meant saving Hux’s life, Kylo would raze the whole palace to the ground if needed. He could get yelled at for his role in its destruction later, for all he cared. 

“You think you can hide from me?” Kylo roared as he stalked through the foyer and into the lavish parlor, already ignited lightsaber crackling in the air. Above the pounding of his pulse in his own ears, he could hear a muffled scuffle from the adjacent room—Hux’s bedchambers. A faint, recognizable groan of pain and a loud _ thump _ had Kylo’s blood boiling to a furious roil. His lips pulled back over his teeth, fangs bared in a murderous snarl.

A few more hacks of his saber made quick work of the bolted door to the bedroom. Kylo shoved his way through the splintered wood, searching the dimmed room for any signs of life. He didn’t have to look far. 

Hux lay sprawled on his back on the floor, limbs splayed and hair mussed. His cheek swelled with a deep bruise and blood tracked down his temple, spotting against his nightgown. He let out a soft moan at Kylo’s scent and presence in their bond, then a sharper cry as the toe of a black boot nudged none too gently against his injured face. 

Kylo’s eyes snapped upwards, teeth grinding as he saw the face of Hux’s captor gleaming in the moonlight. 

“Varan,” Kylo growled, tone so vicious it could slice his own breathe, “your actions bring disgrace to the entirety of the Knights of Ren.”

Cool white eyes only surveyed him in response, sending an unsettled shudder up his spine. Though Kylo had decided to go entirely mask-less ever since he accepted the role of the emperor’s hound and husband, his knights still concealed their identities from the public they served. Kylo didn’t even remember the last time he had seen any of their faces in person. 

The rejection of the helmet, the physical symbol of their pack bond, only drove the wretchedness of Varan’s betrayal deeper into Kylo’s heart. He tightened his grip on his saber, leveling it out in front of him. The blade cast a red glow on Varan’s face, highlighting every traitorous feature. It glistened in the split he wore on his lower lip, evidence of Hux’s struggle. 

“My actions?” Varan deadpanned, fingers stroking the hilt of his long, ebony blade. “The only one who has blackened the name of Ren is _ you_, Master.” He said Kylo’s title with an edge of mockery, as if it tasted like poison in his mouth. 

“You filthy traitor. You dare defy me? Do you forget who you’re speaking to?” Kylo spat, taking a step forward only for Varan to swing the tip of his blade to rest against Hux’s exposed throat. Kylo froze, heart leaping in his chest. 

Varan scoffed at his reaction. 

“You call yourself an apex alpha. You call yourself our _ Master_. Yet you take commands from an omega whelp. A useless Force-Null.” Varan’s blade trails from Hux’s hitching throat, down over his chest, coming to rest at the top of his rounded belly. “I thought you might assert yourself once you finally impregnated him. That you might claim your right to own him, body and soul. But you’ve only grown more _ domesticated_.”

“Domesticated?” Kylo seethed, though he remained rooted to the carpet. “Stop hiding behind my mate and pups like a coward, Varan, and I’ll show you how domesticated I am.”

“So you choose him instead of us. Instead of your legacy.” Varan matched Kylo’s snarl, circling the tip of his blade around Hux’s protruding navel. “If I have to give my life to bring you to your senses—so be it.”

Kylo saw nothing but red as the tip of Varan’s blade pressed downwards. Hux’s pained cries filled Kylo’s mind to the brim, swallowing up all his composure and coherency until the alpha couldn’t even keep track of his own actions. His feet left the carpet, saber blazing like a supernova in the darkness of Hux’s bedchambers as he charged Varan, mad as a wolf set upon its prey. 

For a moment, there was nothing but blood and guttural screaming—then silence. 

When Kylo finally came to his senses he was crouched on the ground, saber still ignited and burning into the carpet beside him. His chest rose and fell heavily with his breathing, sending flecks of blood down onto the face of Varan Ren beneath him as he panted. His pale eyes stared unseeing through Kylo, all life within them extinguished. Beneath his narrow chin his throat yawned in a gruesome wound, all reduced to mangled flesh and puddling blood by his Master’s teeth. 

A low whimper behind him brought Kylo fully out of his trance. Tearing his eyes away from Varan’s corpse, he turned around to face Hux. His mate still lay on the floor, but he had managed to prop himself up on his elbows with his remaining strength. One hand cradled the front of his belly, fingers pressed against a small stain of red soaked into his nightgown. Kylo’s heart fell. 

“I-It’s shallow,” Hux assured, lifting his blood-stained fingers from his belly. “He didn’t—I didn’t—we’re okay—”

He yelped softly as Kylo surged forward to wrap him up in a tight hug, pressing Hux’s face against his strong shoulder. Kylo let out a hoarse sob, clenching his eyes shut as he held his beloved mate. He felt the warmth and weight of Hux’s belly against his abdomen, followed by a gentle movement—one of his pups, trying to convince its father everything would be alright.

Now that he had all his family safely back in his arms, Kylo believed it. 

“Hush, my hound,” Hux whispered, hands cradling Kylo’s back as he pressed his lips to the side of his head. “All is well now. You protected us.”

Kylo tucked his bloodstained mouth against Hux’s neck, breathing deep lungfuls of his scent. Varan’s betrayal still stung in his heart, shaking his total confidence in the rest of his knights. He wasn’t aware of whether any of them felt the same way, harboring a secret, simmering resentment towards his mate, but the possibility disturbed him down to the core. He hoped that Varan's turn was a freak accident, and not a symptom of widespread poisoning. Kylo didn’t want to kill any more of his knights, loathe to face further treachery from those who had remained by his side as his faithful pack for years. He wanted to believe in them. 

But if it meant protecting his pups and his Hux—he would do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
